


the birds and the bees

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edund finds himself having to explains a few - things - to Eustace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the birds and the bees

On the third day of whining and complaining from Eustace about Lucy getting the cabin, Edmund drags him over to a quiet space.

"It's not because she's a girl, specifically," he says.

"Then why does she get the cabin?" Eustace demands, and Edmund sighs and runs a hand through his hair. How to explain?

"It's because she's an unmarried Queen," he tries. "On a trip like this, when we don't know where we'll stop and what the customs are, she must maintain her ... her virtue." Eustace stares at him for a while. "A virgin, alright?" Edmund finally says, throwing his hands up. "We don't want to offend people we might meet by having her living with a man in any respect before she's married, not to mention the Telmarine customs are a lot more strict than Narnian ones were, so I reckon some of the sailors would dislike her living with a man too."

"Oh," Eustace croaks, but Edmund's still not sure he entirely gets it.

"So stop whining, you're making her feel bad, and I'm not risking the mess that will come if you blackmail her into sharing her cabin with you, or giving it to you entirely." There. He's laid it all out rather plainly, he feels, and he turns to leave.

"You mean sex?" Eustace says suddenly, loud and horrified, and Edmund stops dead for a moment and then buries his face in his hands as nearby sailors turn to look at them, suddenly interested.

"Eustace. Shut up," he hisses without turning around, and heads down the hatch in as dignified a manner as he can manage.


End file.
